Realization
by Artemis Nox
Summary: After that wondrous moment when his gaze finally settled on her, Temari had trouble containing her feelings. Should she tell him how she really feels? Would he reject her? Or would he confess an always-hidden burning passion too? Sequel to Longing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or any of its associations. Nor do I own the italicized song lyrics.  
**

* * *

_Choking_

_Back e-_

_Motion_

In the weeks following the glorious moment in which he finally, at last, took notice of her, Temari and her emotions struggled through a raging inward battle. Ever since the stunning eyes settled on her, Temari was overcome with the urge to somehow express her feelings to him. She wanted to tell him about how she watched him, dreamed of him, pained for him. But she withheld, the only thing damming her river of emotions was the thought that he would suddenly be repulsed by her. The fear that her confessions of love would make him lose interest kept her silent. As the casual encounters increased, so did her desire to burst. But, painfully, she remained quiet, not speaking a word of her feelings to the man she loved.

_I try to keep on hoping_

_For a_

_Way_

_A reason for us_

_Both to_

_Come in_

_Close_

Temari waited until he had gotten into his car and she was behind the safety of a closed door before she began to scream. She did not want to let her frustration get the better of her, but her patience was running thin and if she did not vent now, she would do something she would regret. It was taking much to long for him to like her, want her, love her in return. Even just now, after they had had the most magical of nights, he turned away when her could have kissed her. The kiss she had been dreaming about for the five years since she had met him had once again evaded her lips.

Yet another failed attempt. He did not even seem to notice her reaching for him. He did not seem to notice anything she did. All of her pitiful schemes had no affect on him. Not that she should be complaining though. They had become quite close over the past few months, but not close enough. Why was he taking so long to fall in love with her? If only she could tell him of the aching weight on her chest that was her desire for him. But every time she came close to divulging her innermost thoughts, her greatest fear came to mind again. The fear of chasing him away. She would just have to continue with her fruitless plans in hopes that she would succeed. Temari sighed heavily, longing for the feel of his flesh against hers to finally become reality.

_I long for you to hold me_

_Like your_

_Boyfriend does_

Temari sat across from him, once more going through the notions of masking her feelings. As he talked to her animatedly about something she was not interested in, she began to wonder if her dreams would ever come true. Then the emptiness started to set in. She shook herself mentally. He would love her. He had too. What she felt for him was too strong for whatever outside forces working to keep them apart to ignore. One day, after such a long time of waiting, he would take her into his arms. And when that heaven-sent day finally came, she would finally tell him how she really felt, and how long she had been praying for that very moment to come.

_And though my dream is_

_Slowly_

_Fading_

There came a time when their friendly encounters became scarce and his beautiful face barely showed itself to Temari in person. She often sat in the window seat of her bedroom, watching the dark rain crash and slide against the pane. So still, Temari sat, feeling like a fragile, hollow, porcelain shell that would shatter to bits if she even dared to move. Something in the back of her mind told her that it was never meant to be, but she did not want to hear it. Temari could not bear the thought that he would never belong to her. It would tear her into unrecognizable pieces, never to be put together again.

It was when he first mentioned him when the dark emptiness took up permanent residence in Temari's chest. He talked endlessly of him with such passion and infatuation diffused so perfectly into his voice. Temari quickly tired of it and began to make excuses so she would not have to listen. She would sit in her room just wondering how exactly had things turned out this way. Why was it that he was not in love with her? What was it that this other person had that made him choose him instead? How come her undying love for him was not enough to bring them together? The ache coming from the place where she used to have a heart just continues to consume her.

_I want to be the object_

_Object_

_Object_

_Object_

_Of your passion but it's hopeless _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: The way the song went this time changed the setup I had in _Longing_. Oh well, please review.**_  
_


End file.
